


♥ my angel ♥

by sorarugothic (naruruu)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hyungkyun, M/M, Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, age regression is NOT A KINK, mention of other members, s o f t, uhh idk??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruruu/pseuds/sorarugothic
Summary: "i want to be an angel!"his own boyfriend made his dreams come true, at least he thought; he was just so happy that he felt like a light creature, and yet, he was so adorable he had an aura surrounding him with all the love he wanted to give.cutest discoverment to date, chae hyungwon had made.





	♥ my angel ♥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dididinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dididinosaur/gifts).



one warm fall day, Hyungwon and Changkyun were just locked in their house, but they weren't feeling like going out, since their mutual company was something that they thought it was unvaluable, as their love increased every single day they spent together. some of their friends thought that their relationship was strange, as Changkyun was a little. every time he slipped he turned out to be a tranquil boy, and the most adorable thing that Hyungwon could have seen.

but there was a problem; Changkyun sometimes slipped back to his own space, maybe after sleeping, or just when they were alone. but of course, he could be introduced again in his space by Hyungwon, who was his actual caretaker. plus, he may have been really hard to take care, he was really stubborn, just like his big self. but he was also really sensitive, his feelings were somewhat fragile; and he just wanted to sleep or watch tv, and clearly, cuddles. lots and lots of cuddles, everytime, big and little, no matter how, Changkyun always wanted to cuddle.

\----

 _"who is my little boy?"_ Hyungwon cooed at him.  _"i am!"_ Changkyun said and then giggled; his smile was bright as mostly always, and his eyes formed the shape of two half moons out of his happy self-esteem. he looked so gorgeous, in Hyungwon's oversized pink hoodie, his hands weren't visible, but it was adorable anyways; he was bare-legged, but the hoodie was big enough to cover half of his thighs.  _"do you want to watch tv?"_ Hyungwon asked in the most gentle voice tone he could; it was somewhat hard to be a caretaker sometimes. _"yes daddy!"_ it was hard not to coo him, he was so cute. he passed on his happiness to everyone around him, but it was mostly when he was a little; he was a normal person when he was big, and yet not really happy as he usually is when he is little.

he felt like his problems multiplicated themselves just to stress him even more; he could sleep, it was too presuring. he felt so much pain when his own imagination fought against him, imaginating all kind of things that never happen, but they seemed like they did. he felt so tired, dizzy, anxious, and he had the worst of headaches, that could last hours, and even days. maybe the reason of those symptoms is because of the mixed anxiety–depressive disorder, as he was diagnosed with it at the age of 19. Hyungwon was almost a  _cure_ to anxiety, or it was just a placebo effect; he was gentle, lovable, and he was always there, in his worst times, and better ones. he needed no more company, his was everything he ever wanted.

his psycological problems also took place in him after a really abusive relationship, with some guy. just by hearing his name being said, it filled him with dread. his memories of him were embodied in him as marks in his skin of uncountable times he hit, slapped, cut, and punished him in such horrible ways that his own thinking was blurred with horror and fear of that man. he never wanted to see him again, not even hear his voice, it just gave him panic attacks; it has been more than 3 times that he had to be hospitalized due to the attacks, so his psycologist told him he had to cut any contact with the man, plus using anti-depressive medicine, which he doesn't use now that he has forgotten completely the fact that the man might be looking for him to wreck him even more, again. even though he didn't remember, the guy was Yoo Kihyun, who was actually prisoned in a correctional for 2 years, have became a better person, and he won't hurt anyone else again. that wasn't really enough to the younger boy to acknowledge him and let him again in his life. what an idiot.

sometimes, when he is alone, he thinks about all that horrible things he had done to the boy. the memories that once entertained him, seeing him cry and squirm, aren't funny for him anymore. they're horrible thoughts. horrible issues. they aren't never leaving his mind, they never will. 

he sometimes cries himself, those actions that are already facts in history, are worse than everything else. he almost raped the poor boy, but just ended up skinning his legs. 

the kind of "love" they felt couldn't even be called that way; it had to be called,  _'love for killing eachother passionately',_ but not on the romantic way either. the basically went from kisses to cuts, hugs to slaps, talking to arguing; they hated each other, or to be honest, Changkyun hated Kihyun; the aforementioned still felt that lukewarm feeling in his chest that never left him alone, ever since he met him. it was pure love what he felt, he just didn't know how to express it.

\------

Hyungwon and Changkyun were both laid on the couch at the living room watching television. as the latter was a little, he had to watch things for his "age", or clearly, cartoons. he enjoyed so much each moment, from the program and the situation in real life, his eyes could express it. he giggled when something funny happened, or when he was being tickled -as he was really ticklish- or doing something fun for him.

his little giggles and laughs were like music to the elder; he never saw the reality that he suffered from, he just met him afterwards. but his own company and time he spent on him were some clues that he was really important to him, like he has always been there for him, in good times, and bad times.

when clock said 8:00, Hyungwon decided to put him to sleep, as he always did. sometimes Changkyun might have protested against him; but with all the love and patience he had - not really a lot of patience, but a lot of love - he laid him down on the bed and kissed his forehead goodnight.  _"sleep well, my lovely baby."_  he whispered into his ear, and he heard a little hum coming from the other, and a small curve forming in his lips. the other turned on the night light, as the younger was also really afraid of the darkness.

as everything was done, he silently walked to his bed - in the same room, in case an accident happened - and sat himself on the soft surface of the furniture. he took a while just to re-organize hierarchically and mentally his own life: Changkyun, work, self care and therapy. as everything was put to its place, he laid down and fell into a deep slumber.

then he was scared; he heard soft mumbles of incoherent words and silent sobs, in that quiet room. it was around 11 p.m., it had happened several times now, it was causing Hyungwon to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> biG FAT UWU
> 
> little word womitting thing,,,,, hope it wasn't dissapointing
> 
> uhhh,,, hope you liked this shitty thing,,, leave kudos and comment and such y'know???? yea that's it see you laterrrr


End file.
